scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mummy Scares Best
| nextepisode= }} Mummy Scares Best is the second episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the sixteenth overall. Premise While in Egypt on an archaeological dig with Melbourne O'Reilly, the gang encounters Mummy of Pharaoh Scamses - a mummy who has a knack of turning tourists into zombie minions. Even worse for the gang is the fact that they are in danger of being turned into zombies themselves. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Camel Sam Villains: * Mummy of Pharaoh Scamses * Zombies * Tourist father * Tourist father's daughter * Tourist father's son * Guide * Melbourne O'Reilly * Prince Qasl Al-Famir * Madamoiselle Chantal Other characters: * Tour bus driver * Pharaoh Scamses XV * Pharaoh Scamses XV's slaves * Camels Locations * Egypt ** Giza *** Giza Plateau **** Abu Qir ***** Pyramid of the Moon ** Nile ** Cairo *** Oulianker **** Camel Sam's *** Zalqara **** Chantal's * Costa Rica Objects * Flashlights * Tourist son's camera * Pizza * Doughnut * French fries * Apples * Bananas * Sleeping bags * Barrels Vehicles * Tour buses * Excavator Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * The gang previously met Melbourne O'Reilly in . Notes/trivia * The episode title is a play on "Mother knows best." * This is the first time Velma is hypnotized. * Scooby wears a blue bandana, instead of his regular dogtag and collar. With the exception of the scene at Chantal's where he's dressed as a dancer. * Frank Welker is uncredited as the Mummy of Pharaoh Scamses, and the voice actor of the tour bus driver is uncredited, too. * This is the first episode that has Mindy Cohn voice another character besides Velma. * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Miscellaneous * Disguises: Fred as a sheik; Shaggy & Scooby as sultans; Velma and Daphne as the Fatima Sisters; Scooby as a belly dancer. Cultural references * Daphne says "Exit, stage right", a catchphrase of Snagglepuss (although, he was more prone to say "Exit, stage left"). Adaptations * On June 30, 2004, DC Comics published the one-shot, Kids' WB! JPA: Jam-Packed Action. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After Daphne clipped the strap on Shaggy's sandal to pick the lock, Shaggy's sandal was back to normal for the rest of the episode. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Giza is on the outskirts of Cairo, but all the different sites are just lumped into being in Cairo. * Melbourne was camping with the gang when the mummy watched them from atop the pyramid, and also with them when the mummy first appeared and made the sand storm. It couldn't have been Melbourne dressed up as the mummy, so it would have to be Prince Qasl or Madam Chantal. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 3 - Halloween Boos and Clues VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 10, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 3 - Halloween Boos and Clues DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 10, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 7, 2007. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 3 - Halloween Boos and Clues (Halloween edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Cases set in Egypt Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes